Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens, and more particularly to a wide-angle lens.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital still cameras have been gradually developed toward miniaturization for people to carry conveniently. Thus, the lens assemblies used for digital still cameras also require miniaturization. However, miniaturization of the lens assemblies is a challenge because more lenses are installed in digital still cameras, besides increasing the pixel number of sensing elements such as CCD or CMOS, to generate higher resolution images.
Further, the lifespan of a lens assembly will be greatly reduced if the lens assembly is frequently used in high temperature and high humidity environment.